¿Y si? -historias alternativas del universo avatar
by Max.Thunder.1989
Summary: Hay muchas maneras de contar una historia, en el universo avatar muchas cosas pudieron salir diferentes con otras elecciones, otras situaciones y otras reacciones; aquí un conjuntos de one-shots de las historias de otras realidades de como seria la historia de la leyenda de Aang, si se hubieran tomado otras decisiones o situaciones fueran distintas.
1. 1 ¿Y si Aang no hubiera escapado?

Todas estas historias serán one-shots de historias alternativas de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, que hubiera pasado si los personajes hubieran tomado otras decisiones, si algunas situaciones hubieran salido distintas, etc cada una de estas historias será un capitulo o quizás más (se dirá en la misma historia) pero por lo general cada historia será un resultado alternativo diferente.

**¿Y si Aang no hubiera escapado de Gyatso?**

Aang estaba pasmado, desde su escondite pudo ver y escuchar como otros monjes le decían a Gyatso que ambos tendrían que separarse para que Aang fuera al templo aire del oeste; el joven monje aun estaba procesando el hecho de ser el avatar y él como los otros niños lo rechazaban por considerarlo una "ventaja injusta por ser el avatar" para jugar, y ahora se enteraba que Gyatso, que era más que su tutor, sino el único amigo que le iba quedando que además era prácticamente su padre, posiblemente no lo volvería a ver, todo por el asunto del "avatar", algo que nunca realmente le interesó mucho ser de todas formas.

Sigilosamente se fue del techo desde donde un agujero había espiado la situación que los monjes le dijeron a Gyatso, para ir a su habitación, en donde en la oscuridad se acostó sobre las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Qué derecho tienen de hacerme esto? ¡Y por algo yo no escogí! ¡Nunca pedí ser el avatar! – Decía Aang en gritos sordos a su almohada, n medio de algunas lagrimas por aquello que estaba haciendo que toda su feliz y tranquila vida se desmoronara por una responsabilidad de tal magnitud como era ser el avatar.

Después de unos momentos en que la carga emocional estaba más controlada, Aang empezó a reflexionar y pensó:

-"Tal vez alejarme sea la única salida…"

Después de escribirle una nota de despedida al monje Gyatso, Aang fue adonde los bisontes voladores a buscar a Appa, al cual silenciosamente despertó para no alertar a los demás bisontes del lugar.

-Lo lamento amigo pero me temo que tendremos que irnos - dijo Aang mientras miraba el templo del aire creyendo que podría ser la última vez que lo vería.

Sin embargo ese ultimo vistazo le trajo recuerdos, de su aprendizaje como maestro aire y la niñez que había vivido ahí con todos los monjes, volvió a ver a Appa y recordó el día en que lo había conocido, cuando el gran bisonte aun era pequeño y Aang no tenía sus tatuajes, pero más que nada empezó a pensar en el monje Gyatso, para el joven maestro aire, Gyatso era como su padre y no era necesaria una gran inteligencia para ver que Gyatso no solo veía a Aang como un amigo sino también como un hijo.

-¿No estaré lastimando a Gyatso? – Pensó Aang para sí mismo - ¿y qué hay de mi destino como Avatar? No puedo escapar de eso-

Aang miró a Appa y también pensó en su querido bisonte volador, en que no volvería a ver a sus amigos bisontes, ni el templo en el que había nacido y sido criado.

Con una mirada que se movía entre la resignación y el valor, Aang agachó su cabeza y le dijo a Appa lo que necesitaba decirse a sí mismo:

- No puedo huir de mi destino, soy el Avatar y debo velar por el bienestar del mundo… como ya lo hice muchas veces… - Miró a Appa a la cara y le dijo con una sonrisa algo resignada – No sé qué pasará amigo, solo espero que tu no seas alguien a quien deba decir adiós-

Aang se alejó de Appa y se encaminó de vuelta a su cuarto mientras el gran bisonte se acomodaba y volvía su sueño.

Al volver a su habitación, Aang se encontró con el monje Gyatso sentado en su cama con a nota que Aang le había dejado en las manos y la cabeza gacha, que se levantó al ver la sombra de Aang en la entrada.

-¡Aang! Al leer esta nota creique tu…

-Lo siento… pero la idea de alejarme de este templo, de todos los que quiero, de todo lo que conozco…pensé que escapar de todo era lo único que me quedaba, lo lamento –Dijo Aang bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, sin embargo Gyatso se puso de pie y con su mano levanto la barbilla del joven avatar.

-Aang no estoy molesto contigo, los otros monjes hacen lo que creen mejor para el mundo, pero su temor a las nubes negras que muchos creen que se aproxima, hacen que actúen por temor, pero o te preocupes, venia aquí precisamente a decirte que no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, no importa lo que los otros monjes digan – Gyatso puso una mano en el hombro de Aang y le regaló una sonrisa dándole a entender que hablaba en serio, cosa que tranquilizó al joven monje, que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo.

-Gracias – dijo Aang intentando contener algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Durante los siguientes días, los otros monjes mayores seguían diciéndole a Aang que debía prepararse para partir, pero Gyatso se las arreglaba para que siempre hubiera algo que retrasara el viaje, ya fueran supuestas "enfermedades" de Aang (que obviamente eran fingidas con la clara colaboración entre Aang y Gyatso), el clima demasiado lluvioso, demasiado nublado, incluso demasiado soleado –Podría cegar al bisonte de Aang provocando un accidente- se excusaba Gyatso, si bien cada vez eramas obvio que solo eran retrasos, Gyatso se preocupaba de que siempre que diera una excusa fuera de algo que tuviera fundamento, haciendo que los otros monjes si bien sabían que eran solo retrasos, no pudieran hacer mucho para impedirlo, después de todo ¿no debía el avatar tener 100% garantizada su seguridad?, sin embargo a pesar de todo, los monjes no se desanimaban porque sabían que tarde o temprano se acabarían los razonamientos lógicos, y solo necesitaban que Gyatso diera una excusa sin sentido una vez para enviar a Aang al templo aire el este, situación que esperaban con ansia, pues los rumores de una posible guerra cobraban cada vez más fuerza y el destino del avatar debía ser evitar que eso pasara.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses de retraso, los otros monjes mayores habían subestimado el ingenio de Gyatso para crear situacioneshasta que finalmente se cansaron de esperar a que el tutor del avatar recobrara el sentido, y los llamaron a él y a su pupilo al llegar la noche de un evento que solo se repetía una vez cada 100 años…

-Gyatso, Aang los hemos llamado porque se llevara a cabo el viaje del avatar al templo aire del este para ser entrenado- dijo el monje líder del consejo con una voz de autoridad.

-Cuanto lo lamento- replicó Gyatso- pero me temo que en su entrenamiento de esta tarde, Aang se esforzó mucho y se provocó un desgarro muscular- al tiempo que miraba a Aang con una mirada de complicidad, Aang que no tenía la mas mínima incomodidad en su cuerpo, entendió perfectamente lo que Gyatso quería y de inmediato dio quejidos de dolor y se sobaba sus brazos y espalda.

-Sí, es cierto, este esfuerzo por ser un buen avatar, me está pasando la cuenta- dijo Aang mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por actuar como si estuviera de verdad herido.

-Así que como pueden ver, el avatar no está en condiciones de hacer el viaje, además de que será un día de viaje en bisonte e ir de noche o llegar de noche es peligroso- terminó Gyatso su argumento sintiéndose seguro de que una vez más el viaje se tendría que cancelar. Lo que no sabía es que esta vez los monjes no aceparían un no por respuesta.

-Todo eso ya está cubierto Gyatso- dijo el monje mayor para la sorpresa tanto del tutor como del pupilo que tenia frente a él.

-Mientras hablamos el bisonte "Appa" está siendo equipado con ungüentos para dolores musculares, mantas en caso de frio, agua comida, mapas y otras medicinas que hemos pedido a los mejores y más experimentados curanderos del reino tierra, además de que irán otros dos bisontes con monjes como escolta para asegurar la seguridad y salud del avatar.

Aang y Gyatso estaban pasmados de que hubiera ya tanto previsto, y Gyatso sabía que con esas medidas no podría haber forma de culpar a la salud para evitar el viaje, así que recurrió en un intento desesperado a lo único de su argumento anterior que podría ayudar.

-Pero el viajar de noche aun es peligroso porque…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando el monje líder apuntó a la ventana cercana y dijo:

-Peligroso por la falta de luz, cosa que no es así en esta noche.

Aang y Gyatso voltearon la mirada a la ventana y vieron como cada vez más el cielo oscuro se teñía de una luz roja, una que solo podía verse una vez cada 100 años, la luz del gran cometa que regresaba una vez más, dando suficiente luz para que el viaje nocturno pareciera diurno.

-Como pueden ver, la luz del gran cometa asegurara que los peligros de la noche quedarán fuera, así que Aang, empieza a empacar tus cosas, te irás en unas horas y Gyatso como un favor especial, te permitiremos que escoltes a Aang hasta el templo aire del este, pero al dejarlo deberás volver para que quede bajo la tutoría que le corresponde.

Aang una vez más quedo pasmado y asustado, mientras Gyatso intentaba balbucear algo solo para una vez más ser interrumpido por el monje mayor.

-Se acabó Gyatso, es así como siempre debió ser, ahora ambos retírense.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, solo bajaron sus cabezas y dando media vuelta el tutor y el avatar salieron de la habitación.

Al salir al patio en silencio camino a la habitación de Aang, el joven avatar no pudo evitar mirar al cielo viendo como la luz del gran cometa lo iluminaba.

-Ese… cometa… ¿Cómo los monjes? –Empezaba a decir aang confundido, después de todo nunca había visto algo asi iluminando la noche con tanta claridad.

-Es el gran cometa Aang, solo pasa una vez cada 100 años por nuestro mundo, fallé en olvidar que esta noche era esa ocasión. Al menos la nación del fuego estará feliz hoy.

-¿Por qué la nación del fuego? Preguntó aang aun más confundido.

-Es simple Aang- dijo Gyatso –El Gran Cometa, le da a los maestros fuego un extraordinario aumento de poder, tanto que hasta el maestro fuego mas inexperto, se debe estar volviendo casi invencible con la fuerza que le dará este cometa, después de todo es una especia de sol en miniatura, y como sabes, el sol fortalece a los maestros fuego. Solo espero que el Señor del Fuego Sozin esté preparado, la enorme fuerza que ganan los maestros fuego podría hacer que algunos se emborracharan de poder y causaran problemas.

-Entiendo… -dijo Aang con una mirada resignada –Quizás si estuviera en la nación del fuego me sentiría mejor.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de Aang donde el joven monje empezó a empacar, sabía que no podía culpar a Gyatso, el había estado presente cuando lo dejaron sin opciones, así que ambos en silencio empacaron y fueron al patio de los bisontes donde estaba Appa, ya listo para el viaje junto con otros dos bisontes de escolta con sus respectivos nómades aire jinetes y de escolta y los monjes del consejo, presentes solo para asegurarse de que Aang partiría, uno de ellos le dio a Gyatso las indicaciones pertinentes y con quien debía hablar cuando llegarán, ya que el templo aire del este ya estaba enterado del viaje. Indicaciones a las que tanto Aang como Gyatso solo acataban con una mirada vacía y triste, sintiéndose derrotados, sin imaginar que se avecinaba algo mucho peor que un viaje indeseado.

Desde el cielo en un maltrecho bisonte volador, venia una monja del templo aire del oeste, venia lastimada y con una mirada de horror en su rostro mientras ella y su herido bisonte hacían lo que podían para aterrizar y advertir el desastre que se avecinaba, sin embargo las heridas del bisonte además del cansacio del apresurado viaje fueron demasiado para su cuerpo, terminó estrellándose cerca del grupo, lanzando a la mujer frente a Appa, de inmediato los monjes se apresuraron a ayudarla, ya que a primera vista se veía que su bisonte murió n el impacto. Pero antes de que empezaran a intentar ayudarla ella solo empezó a gritar horrorizada.

-¡El Señor del Fuego Sozin se volvió loco! ¡Cuando el cometa llegó nos arrojo encima un ejército de maestros fuego y destruyó todo nuestro templo!

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba, si bien sabían que el cometa llegado hace poco daba poder a los maestros fuego, y viendo mejor a la monja y su fallecido bisonte tenían claras quemaduras, pero…¿Por qué la nación del fuego los atacaba? No tenía sentido.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir racionalizando, Aang notó algo en el cielo cercano al templo.

-¡Maestros fuego! – Gritó el monje, todos voltearon y efectivamente así era, maestros fuego, que gracias al poder del cometa podían expulsar fuego de sus pies lo bastante fuerte como para volar, la única forma de llegar a los templos aire, que formaban pequeñas escuadras de 12 maestros en tres líneas, cada una de ellas con 4 maestros fuego, vestidos con mascaras que incitaban a miedo.

El monje mayor se acerco al balcón y les gritó:

-¿Porqué hacen esto?

Su única respuesta fue la orden del General Huang, quien dirigía el ataque al templo, a cada líder de cuadrilla de lanzar fuego, que gracias al cometa, fue casi un verdadero huracán de fuego, en el cual el monje mayor se vio envuelto perdiendo su vida al instante, y no fue el único, los demás bisontes de la escolta de Aang, que aun tenían su jinetes, que fueron demasiado peso para una huida rápida también terminaron hechos casi cenizas, solo Appa que aun no tenia ocupantes pudo moverse lo bastante rápido para escapar, al igual que Gyatso que imaginó el peligro en cuanto vio la escuadra y pudo adelantarse junto con Appa y Aang a entrar al templo, el cual aún no procesaba bien lo que acababa de pasar, mientras los tres intentaban correr a un lugar seguro, podían ver por las ventanas que el ejercito de maestros fuego había rodeado completamente el templo y no dudaban en arrojar una tormenta de fuego al templo, entre gritos y alaridos ya sea de terror o de herida del resto de los monjes del templo, entonces Gyatso miró atrás de ellos y vio con horror como tres maestros fuegos se acercaban a ellos volando a toda velocidad por el amplio pasillo y les lanzaron un enorme golpe de fuego que llenó el lugar dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡Aang te necesito! –Gritó Gyatso sacando a Aang de su trance y entre ambos formaron una poderosa esfera de aire que abarcó todo el pasillo como un escudo contra el ataque, pero el fuego control era tan poderoso que el aire no alcanzó a bloquear el ataque, solo desviarlo un poco, destruyendo unas columnas y causando que el techo cayera aplastando a los maestros fuego, por fortuna Aang, Appa y Gyatso ya se encontraban casi al final del pasillo así que evitaron el derrumbe, sin embargo ambos sabían que habían muchos maestros fuego y tenían que moverse, hasta llegar a una entrada demasiado estrecha para Appa, pero mientras pensaban con rapidez que hacer, escucharon desde lejos los gritos del General Huang:

- ¡Sin prisioneros, ningún nómada aire debe quedar vivo! ¡Solo así nos aseguraremos de acabar con el avatar como quiere el Señor del Fuego! – Revelando que estaban ahí para acabar con Aang, a lo cual el joven monje no pudo evitar poner en su rostro una expresión de miedo y culpa; miedo porque era a él a quienes buscaban y culpa porque todas estas muertes y devastación era por él.

Sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar, maestros fuego volvieron a entrar al templo, lanzando fuego por doquier mientras algunos monjes intentaban defenderse, sin mucho éxito debido al devastador poder que les otorgó el cometa a los maestros fuego, haciendo que caa vez más y más nómades aire perdieran la vida, una escuadra se volvió a acercar a Gyatso, Appa y Aang, que una vez más intentaron bloquear el ataque combinando su aire control, por desgracia detrás de ellos también había maestros fuego que no alcanzaron a ver hasta que fue muy tarde, al desviar el primer ataque, Gyatso solo pudo hacer un movimiento rápido alejando con un fuerte viento al más importante de los tres, el Avatar, Aang salió volando cayendo no lejos de allí, para ver la terrible escena.

-¡Gyatso, Appa! – Gritó Aang antes de que sus dos grandes amigos desaparecieran entre las poderosas llamas, siendo reemplazados por cadáveres calcinados del anciano monje y el amigable bisonte.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos Aang se acerco a los cuerpos de ambos y pudo evitar llorar de dolor, culpa e impotencia, mientras se desplomaba de rodillas frente a los humeantes cadáveres, sin notar como los maestros fuego ahora apuntaban a él para terminar el trabajo; sin embargo por unos segundos los maestros fuego se quedaron paralizados del asombro, al ver que el joven monje le empezaban a brillar sus tatuajes de nómada aire al tiempo que su elemento empezaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte, haciendo obvio que habían encontrado a quien ellos y los maestros fuego que atacaban los otros templos aire buscaban.

-¡El Avatar!, ¡Este niño es el avatar! – Gritaron los maestros fuego a sus compañeros que incendiaban y eliminaban el resto del templo y sus ocupantes, esos gritos fueron lo último que pudieron decir antes que el feroz tornado que Aang estaba formando los lanzara lejos, necesitando su poderoso fuego control para evitar caer al vacío que estaba al salir del templo. El tornado de Aang, alimentado con el dolor y la rabia de si mismo, crecia cada vez más destruyendo el templo y haciéndole a los maestros fuego cada vez más difícil sostenerse en el aire, incluso con el poderoso fuego control que habían ganado con el Gran Cometa; sin embargo ya habían entrenado el que hacer si eran el ejercito que se encontraba al Avatar.

-¡Formación de ataque circulo de fuego sobre el avatar! – Ordenó el general Huang a sus escuadrones de maestros los cuales se formaron una especia de tubo alrededor del tornado de Aang.

-¡Fuego! –Gritó el General Huang y todos los maestros fuego unieron su ataque lanzando una enrome cantidad de llamas, las de casi 100 maestros fuego fortificados con el poder del Gran Cometa hacia el tornado del joven Avatar, el cual no tardó en convertirse en un aun más peligroso y destructivo tornado de fuego, mientras Aang se elevaba en el interior del tornado en llamas fortaleciéndolo, hasta finalmente dar un grito de descarga de su dolor del alma, lanzando el aire y por lo tanto el fuego en una explosión que terminó de destruir lo que quedaba del templo aire, mientras que la onda de choque y llamas golpeó al ejercitó de maestros fuego, haciendo que mucho murieran incinerados por el extremo calor, inconscientes por la onda de choque y por lo tan precipitarse a su muerte al detener el fuego control que los mantenía en altura; solo los maestros mas experimentos, entre ellos el general a cargo del ataque, lograron resistir el golpe y desviar lo suficiente del fuego para sobrevivir, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que en la explosión casi el 75% del ejército de la Nación del Fuego fuera eliminada con ese golpe del Avatar.

Habiendo descargado su rabia y cansado físicamente, Aang empezó a disminuir el viento y el Estado avatar empezó a debilitarse, al tiempo que como bien lo sabia el general, empezaban los últimos minutos del Gran Cometa hasta los próximos 100 años; así que no había tiempo que perder, mientras el joven avatar caía de rodillas una vez más al suelo aun abrumado por el dolor el cual se intensificó al abrir los ojos y ver el templo quemado y destruido por algo en lo que sabía que él había cooperado, Aang no podía creer que su vida, su hogar, su familia, todo hubiera destruido en tan poco tiempo; momentos de procesamiento que el General Huang no desperdició y ordenó un último ataque hacia ahora el ultimo monje del templo, aun algo debilitados los maestros fuegos que quedaron lanzaron una última poderosa ráfaga de fuego a la que Aang, intento escapar en un desesperado intento de respetar el último deseo de Gyatso al sacrificar su vida por la de él, pero el esfuerzo, el dolor y la desesperación fueron más que sus deseos de vivir y desapareció entre las llamas que quemaron todo el cuerpo del joven monje acabando con su vida.

-¡Recuperen el cuerpo! – Ordenó el general Huang a sus hombres, los cuales aunque y agotados por la feroz batalla de poder, de inmediato fueron al lugr del cadáver calcinado de Aang y lo recogieron, luego tanto el general como lo que quedaba de su ejército partieron apresurados, pues sabían que el Gran Cometa se estaba yendo y sin su poder no podrían mantenerse en el aire y por lo tanto no podrían volver a su hogar, decisión acertada, pues al llegar a tierra la luz del Gran Cometa empezó a extinguirse para no volver a ser vista en otros 100 años.

Al volver a la Nación del Fuego, se enteraron de que los otros generales habían destruido a los demás templos aire; pero ninguno tuvo más honores que el General Huang y sus hombres, los "Destructores del avatar", asegurando sus nombres en un puesto de honor en la historia militar de la Nación del Fuego, además de ser nombrados héroes de Guerra por el mismísimo Señor del Fuego Sozin, el cual no podía sentirse más complacido por la noticia, sin embargo Sozin sabía que no había terminado, el Avatar no murió en estado avatar por lo tanto volvería renacer, ahora en las tribus agua, por lo que de inmediato empezó a formar consejos para ataques a las tribus y la defensa de la propia nación del Fuego, ahora que el cometa se había ido y la guerra había oficialmente comenzado.

Lo que nadie en la Nación del Fuego sabía aún, es que en el momento en que Aang murió en el fuego, una madre de la tribu agua del norte daba a luz a dos hermosas niñas: una destinada a ser la madre de Kana, que a su vez estaba destinada a ser la abuela de un no-maestro llamado Sokka y una maestra agua llamada Katara; y su hermana una maestra agua llamada Korra, destinada a ser la siguiente avatar…

¿Qué le deparará a Korra? ¿Cómo crecerá en este mundo en guerra? Podrá aprender el aire control después del genocidio de los maestros aire? ¿O alguno habrá escapado y con el avatar muerto y la Nación de Fuego ya no buscándolos podrá sobrevivir y entrenarla? Solo el tiempo lo dirá en este mundo en el quizás en aquella lejana noche de enterarse que era el avatar… Aang debió escapar…

* * *

Si se les ocurre alguna historia alternativa que yo pudiera escribir, por favor díganmela en los reviews y puede que tome sus ideas

PD: Este es mi primer fic, aun estoy aprendiendo así que ténganme paciencia XD


	2. Chapter 2 ¿y si zuko encontró a aang?

Un segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por la aceptación que me dieron el primero y también por las sugerencia, en el futuro veré si puedo escibirlas

**¿Y si Zuko hubiera encontrado a Aang en el Iceberg?**

Ahí estaba el príncipe Zuko de la nación de Fuego, en la cubierta de su barco que se abría paso entre los iceberg del polo sur, buscando con sus ojos algo que el vigía no pudiera ver, algo que lo llevara a encontrar a quien había estado buscando desde su destierro hacia ya tres largos años, el Avatar, pues estaba convencido de que solo la captura del maestro de los cuatro elementos le permitiría volver a su hogar con honor.

-Príncipe Zuko, el té de jazmín ya está listo, ¿quieres una taza? – Decía con su característico buen humor, muy distinto al su sobrino, el ex-general Iroh.

-No tío, el polo sur pudo ser un lugar para que el avatar se escondiera, pudo creer que el frio lo protegería de la Nación del Fuego, debo concentrarme en buscarlo, en beber té. – le respondió su determinado sobrino sin siquiera voltear a su tío, solo con la mirada fija en el hielo esperando encontrar algo.

-Príncipe Zuko, ya han pasado tres años desde tu destierro, eso sin mencionar que el avatar no ha sido visto en 100 años, es mejor que descanses un poco y te relajes, por eso hice este té que por cierto sabe delicioso – dijo Iroh mientras bebía su té con una sonrisa alegre, sin embargo esto no hacía más que exasperar a su sobrino.

- ¡No necesito ningún té relajante!, ¡lo que necesito es capturar al avatar! – le replico Zuko con furia volteando por primera vez en la conversación la mirada a su tío.

Sin embargo cualquier continuación de la plática fue interrumpida por el choque del barco de la armada de fuego con un iceberg.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Exigió saber Zuko al timonero el barco.

-Lo lamento príncipe Zuko, chocamos con un bloque de hielo, estaba debajo de la línea de flotación, así que no pude verlo. – se explicó el timonero

-¡Pues para otra vez mantenga los ojos bien abiertos! – le replicó Zuko para luego dirigirse a los maestros fuego que lo acompañaban en el barco:

-¡Ustedes!, ¡vayan a derretir el bloque de hielo que nos impactó!, debemos continuar pronto.

Ni el timonero ni los maestros fuego estaban muy contentos con las ordenes y modales del príncipe, pero seguía siendo él quien estaba a cargo del barco, por lo que debían obedecerle, así que de mala gana se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras el príncipe solo miraba a un costado del barco, molesto y refunfuñando por este atraso, mientras su tío solo lo miraba con una mirada de melancolía porque sabía lo mucho por lo que su sobrino había pasado, sin mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudarle fuera de darle apoyo, así que solo volvió a su taza de té.

Sin embargo ese ambiente se cortó por el anuncio de uno de los maestros fuego que derretía el hielo hacia Zuko:

-¡Príncipe Zuko!, este no es cualquier hielo, tiene sombras de contener atrapada a una persona y lo que parece ser un gran animal.

Esto de inmediato llamó la atención tanto de Zuko como de su tío, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, el hielo que contenía a los atrapados se rompió con una gran luz celeste claro que apuntó al cielo, revelando que quien estaba dentro poseía un poder incuestionable, uno que Zuko de inmediato reconoció que sin querer habían dado con exactamente la persona que estaban buscando, por lo que de inmediato bajó del barco y fue al hielo, diciendo:

-¡Es el avatar!, ¡solo el avatar podría tener un poder así! – los demás soldados al principio creían que quizás era solo el príncipe Zuko imaginando cosas, pero la potente luz los había hecho considerar sus palabas, las cuales se incrementaron al ver como el chico atrapado en el hielo parecía como los libros de historia describían a los extintos nómades aire.

Ahí estaba, un niño vestido como nómada aire, con una gran bestia, ambos con una flecha en la cabeza, uno de los símbolos mas distintivos de la extinta cuarta nación, Zuko al ver que se trataba de alguien incluso menor que él, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y decepcionado, pues él esperaba a un anciano avatar ya muy experimentado, no a alguien que probablemente sabia menos del combate que él a sus 16 años de edad, dándoles a los demás soldados y maestros fuego la orden de alejarse, Zuko tomo entre sus brazos al niño, que empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Necesito preguntarte algo… -dijo Aang aun con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque no lo suficiente como para que no viera a Zuko, el cual no respondió nada solo quedo viendo a Aang con una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar a deslizarse en pingüino?- preguntó Aang cambiando su rostro de semiconsciente a una enorme alegría e inocencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

-¡No! – dijo Zuko con una expresión de ira por hacer una pregunta así en un momento tan importante para el cómo finalmente encontrar al avatar, con esa ira que siempre había caracterizado al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y que sorprendió y asustó un poco al joven monje del aire.

-Bueno… supongo que podré ir solo… -dijo algo intimidado por la actitud de Zuko, pero siendo el chico amable que era, continuó diciendo- a propósito, soy Aang y el es mi bisonte volador Appa- contestó el joven avatar, mirando al suelo en tono que notaba que entendía que él no era un sujeto muy sociable, mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba al bisonte que empezaba a moverse aunque sin alejarse.

-Encantado de conocerte Aang, yo soy Iroh y el joven es mi sobrino Zuko- le gritó Iroh de forma alegre y cortés desde la cubierta del barco, sacándole una sonrisa a Aang, al ver a alguien que compartía el buen humor del que su sobrino carecía.

-¡Tío no es momento de presentaciones! – le dijo Zuko a su Iroh dirigiéndose a él y luego cambiando la vista hacia Aang:

-Escucha – le replico Zuko dirigiéndose a él en forma un tanto intimidante – ¡tú eres el avatar! ¡El que nació entre los nómades aire!

-¿Yo?, ¿el avatar?, no, no, no, estas equivocado ni siquiera sé quién es, solo a veces conocí a personas que lo conocieron, pero tampoco fuimos muy amigos – intentaba contestar Aang con un tono que se hacía más que notorio que mentía, eso sumado a sus muecas nerviosas que solo confirmaban lo falso que eran las palabras, después de todo, Aang había escapado por no poder manejar la presión de ser el avatar, así que no quería recordarlo.

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme! – dijo Zuko con furia y dando un paso hacia Aang - ¡todos vimos ese rayo de luz que lanzaste al romper el hielo! ¡Solo el avatar puede tener un poder así!

Aang bajo la cabeza con algo de melancolía, notando que no se lo iba a poder esconder y dijo:

-Nunca quise ser el avatar… y no estoy muy preparado para serlo… no sé si tienen problemas en la Nación de Fuego, pero no creo poder darles ayuda "estilo avatar"… luego levanto la mirada y con un rostro que esperaba confirmación continuó:

-Porque son de la nación de Fuego, ¿verdad?, lo digo porque usan rojo y el hielo se ve derretido por fuego control, aunque nunca había visto ropa de la Nación del Fuego como la de ustedes, parece de batalla – dudas comprensibles para alguien que durante 100 años de conflicto bélico había estado en hielo, y que ignoraba a lo que se exponía.

-Toda la confirmación que necesitaba, ¡Soldados aprésenlo! – ordenó Zuko a sus tropas apuntando al avatar, que de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre Aang ya fuera con lanzas apuntando o preparándose para lanzar fuego.

Aang no necesito más pruebas de que era una batalla y haciendo un giro con su aire control, dio un gran salto para salir del centro del círculo en que las tropas empezaban a encerrarlo y poder posarse sobre Appa, tomar sus riendas y decir:

-Appa es hora de irnos, ¡Yip, Yip!

Appa dio un gran salto, que basto para evitar a las tropas de Zuko, que al igual que él ya empezaban a lanzar bolas de fuego, sin embargo, 100 años de estar en hielo, hacían que Appa aún no estuviera listo por completo para volar, por lo que no pudo evitar caer en el agua y solo poder flotar, cosa que obviamente inquieto mucho a Aang, pues aunque él podía escapar volando con su planeador, jamás dejaría a su gran amigo Appa a merced de gente que obviamente lo lastimaría; asi que se puso de pie sobre la cabeza del bisonte y dando giros con su vara desviaba las bolas de fuego que los maestros de Zuko le lanzaban, batalla en la cual Iroh solo miraba con cierto aire de preocupación, pues sabía lo que tanto la victoria de su sobrino como lo del avatar provocarían, sin embargo si había alguien cuya determinación por su victoria superaba a los demás era Zuko, que no dudo en empezar a saltar entre los hielos para irse acercando a Aang mientras lanzaba mas bolas de fuego, así que Aang empezara a tener problemas para esquivar las de él y las de sus soldados.

Finalmente, Zuko dio un gran salto final hacia Appa y dando una patada al aire lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que sirvió de distracción para que Aang no evitara su caída sobre Appa, lo cual en cuanto sucedió, Zuko empezó a lanzar puños y patadas de fuego contra Aang, al tiempo que le dio una orden a sus hombres:

-¡Vayan por el hielo y rodeen a la bestia! – lo cual empezaron a hacer, pero Aang no tenía tiempo de fijarse en ellos mientras esquivaba los golpes de fuego de Zuko con esa velocidad que caracteriza a los nómades aire, mientras Appa gruñía y se retorcía intentando tumbar a Zuko, finalmente Aang de un salto fue a la cabeza de Appa y con un fuerte movimiento de su vara lanzó una ráfaga de viento lo bastante fuerte para lanzar lejos a Zuko hasta la cola de Appa, el cual se encargó de lanzarlo al agua fría, sin embargo Aang no alcanzó a celebrar mucho, pues notó que los soldados y maestros fuego ya habían cumplido la orden de Zuko y tenían completamente rodeado a Appa, todos con sus lanzas apuntándole o sus puños listos para lanzarle fuego, y como el enorme bisonte aún no podía volar, era obvio que ambos estaban atrapados.

Mientras unos de los soldados ayudaban a Zuko a salir del agua, este no perdió tiempo de dar la orden final.

-Apresen al avatar y amarren al bisonte.

Aunque Aang podía escapar, no iba a dejar a Appa así que no tuvo más opción que entregarse, mientras que Appa entre gruñidos fue atado y subido al barco, donde Zuko dio las órdenes finales a su tripulación, mientras Iroh solo miraba la situación con una mirada que expresaba preocupación, que su sobrino no notó por al fin tener al avatar.

-¡Mantengan al bisonte atado en cubierta y simpe con maestros fuego cuidándolo, al igual que el avatar y quítenle su vara.

Ordenes que los soldados cumplieron mientras Aang veía a Appa ser atado a cubierta mientras él iba a una celda, pensó en intentar escapar… ¿pero a donde iria?, aunque Appa pudiera volar el lugar estaba lleno de hielo, además de no tener idea si había gente en los alrededores que pudieran indicarle donde estaba y por lo tanto adonde ir, eso sin mencionar que no tenía amigos por los cuales escapar, simplemente no sabía qué hacer y estaba desmoralizado para intentar algo al sentirse tan solo.

La soledad que Aang sentía no hubiera sido igual si un bote que traía a Katara y Sokka, no se hubiera demorado en salir de su tribu por reclamaciones de Sokka de que no era buena idea traer a su hermana por la mala suerte que las mujeres traían en esas misiones, situación que al ver la luz de Aang los hizo acercarse (aún cuando Sokka no estaba muy de acuerdo), pero llegaron cuando el barco de Zuko ya se iba, por lo que asumieron que la luz debió ser alguna arma de la Nación de Fuego y sin conocimiento de que el avatar estaba ahí, ni siquiera de que alguien estaba preso ahí, (puesto que vieron al barco desde atrás, así que tampoco pudieron ver a Appa), por lo que solo guardaron silencio mientras el barco se alejaba, hasta que al estar fuera de vista retomaron su viaje de pesca.

-Mmm, si la Nación de Fuego ya vino tan cerca… ¡tendré que construir más torres para protegernos! – dijo Sokka con su tradicional estado pensativo al formular la idea, y luego su entusiasmo casi infantil al mencionar las torres, a lo que Katara solo le respondió en tono sarcástico:

-Probablemente ya vieron la torre que hiciste y les dio pena atacarla.

-¡Oye! – respondió Sokka con ese enojo de hermano que en vez de asustar o intimidar solo le sacaba risas a Katara, situación que al pasar hizo que ambos siguieran con su viaje de pesca, sin saber el importante hecho que había tenido lugar.

Mientras un Aang asustado, sin saber porque lo había atacado y capturado la Nación de Fuego, puesto que no sabía de la guerra, seguía sintiéndose perdido y temeroso; no podía ir por Appa, pues los maestros fuego lo vigilaban y aunque Zuko no dio la orden, temía que pudieran atacarlo para mantenerlo a él bajo control, eso sumado al hecho de que nadie más que los del barco sabían de él, por lo tanto no podía esperar a nadie que fuera a rescatarlo.

Una noche, unos cuantos soldados y maestros fuego, pasaron cerca de la celda de Aang murmurando mientras se dirigían al comedor:

-Gracias al Señor del Fuego que el príncipe ya capturó al avatar, estaba realmente harto de seguir las ordenes de ese adolescente malcriado.

-Buenas noches teniente- replicó Iroh desde el otro extremo del pasillo con un rostro serio, acercándose a donde estaban y cerca de la puerta de la prisión de Aang.

-General Iroh… discúlpenos, no quisimos ofender a…

-No se preocupe teniente- lo interrumpió Iroh- sé que mi sobrino no es bueno tratando a la gente, ha sufrido mucho en su vida… desde muy joven, verán para comprender toda la historia, también debo contarles mucho de lo que pasó antes, cuando mi abuelo el Señor del Fuego Sozin, empezó la guerra de conquista hacia 100 años, cuando destruyó a los nómades aire, probablemente cuando el avatar quedó en el hielo, no veo otra explicación para que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo, y empezará la cacería del avatar por parte de nuestra Nación – esta parte de la historia no era realmente de utilidad para contar la de Zuko y Iroh lo sabía, en realidad solo disfrazaba una forma de decirle al avatar lo que pasaba, como una introducción a una historia de su sobrino.

-¿100 años de guerra? ¿Por la Nación del Fuego?, ¿buscándome?- pensó Aang para sí mismo, en silencio desde su celda donde aun escuchaba atentamente entre la sorpresa de su reciente descubrimiento.

Entonces Iroh le contó a los soldados y también a Aang que silenciosamente escuchaba, la historia de la cicatriz de Zuko y de cómo se convirtió en el príncipe desterrado que solo con la captura del avatar, podría volver.

-Por eso estaba tan obsesionado- dijo un soldado -Al menos ahora que tiene al avatar todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Nada volverá a la normalidad – respondió fríamente Iroh- lo importante era que el avatar le daba esperanzas a Zuko, pero ahora que lo tiene, realmente no se que nos espere al llegar a la nación de Fuego- diciéndolo también mirando a la puerta de la celda de Aang para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejando a los soldados pensativos y algo más comprensivos de la situación de Zuko, al igual que Aang, que empezó a sentir empatía por el adolescente que lo había encerrado ahí.

Al entrar en aguas de la Nación del Fuego, fueron detenidos por otros barcos, ya que el destierro de Zuko no le permitía volver, pero el haber conseguido al avatar, hacia que de incrédulos, los oficiales no tuvieran más opción que dejarlo pasar, solo Zhao no hubiera permitido eso, pero él se encontraba en el Reino Tierra, por lo que cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos, era más que obvio que Zuko ya le llevaba mucha ventaja como para robarle el triunfo, incluso cuando su padre el Señor del Fuego Ozai, escucho que su hijo ya estaba en terreno de la Nación del Fuego, cerca de la capital con el avatar, se mostró incrédulo y exigió ir al muelle a esperar el mismo a Zuko para ver si realmente venia con esa persona que hacía 100 años que estaba perdida.

Cuando el barco abrió sus puertas, ahí iba bajando Zuko con Iroh y Aang encadenado, sus tropas escoltándolo y más atrás Appa también encadenado y con más soldados custodiándolos, mientras en el muelle ahí estaba su padre, el Señor del Fuego Ozai, escoltado por los maestros fuego imperiales, como era costumbre Zuko se postró frente al soberano de la Nación de Fuego, con Aang detrás y proclamó lleno de orgullo y esperanza:

-Padre, he traído al avatar, como me habías encargado.

Ozai no podía negar que era cierto, se veía que Aang era un maestro aire, y el bisonte que traía era la ultima prueba irrefutable, pues solo los nómades aire poseían esos bisontes y el avatar solo podía ser un nómada aire, mirando a su hijo con algo de resignación, pues si bien haber capturado al avatar era algo formidable, Ozai nunca realmente pretendió que Zuko volviera, además de que sin rumores que confirmaran el poder del avatar, parecía que solo había capturado a un niño, aun siendo el avatar, no parecía tan buen logro.

-Bien hecho hijo- fue la simple y fría respuesta que Ozai le dio a su hijo sin siquiera mirarlo, solo a Aang, sin aun poder creer que la persona más poderosa del mundo fuera solo un niño.

-Lleven al avatar a prisión y mantengan a su animal encadenado y amenazado para que el avatar no escape.- los soldados cumplieron la orden y le quitaron a Aang a las tropas de Zuko y se lo llevaron al igual que a Appa, no sin que antes cuando Aang ya no podía oír el Señor del Fuego le dijera al capitán encargado de la misión – en la mañana ejecuten a su animal.

Zuko, que si bien deseaba complacer a su padre y si había mantenido a Appa consigo para asegurar a Aang, nunca había pensado en matarlo y no pudo evitar hablar en contra de la orden, levantando la cabeza hacia Ozai:

-Padre, el bisonte no es una amenaza para la nación del Fuego, ¿no podemos solo dejarlo libre?

-¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme a mi o a mis aprobaciones! ¡Fue exactamente lo que provocó tu destierro en primer lugar! – replicó Ozai a su hijo con una mirada de ir a y asco por pensar que su hijo aún no aprendía la lección por completo, el cual solo lo miró con una mirada triste y sorprendida, pues Zuko realmente creía que el traer al avatar lograría arreglar todo, cosa que obviamente no seria así, tal como lo predijo su tío.

-Ahora agradece que puedes volver y ve a tu cuarto a hacer lo que sea que hagas cuando celebres- fue lo último de Ozai, antes de volver a subirse a su transporte y partir rumbo al palacio, Zuko solo quedó pensativo en el lugar mientras se ponía de pie y escuchó:

-Alégrate Zuzu, al menos te dejaron volver a entrar – era Azula que había visto toda la escena desde las sombras y con un tono que decía subliminalmente "todo fue para nada, yo sigo siendo la primera", antes de también partir al palacio junto con los soldados de escolta de su padre y los de Zuko, puesto que ya habían quedado libres de su cargo.

Zuko no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de ira y frustración al darse cuenta de la verdad de su misión, que solo era para sacárselo de encima sin ejecutarlo, como probablemente lo había arreglado con Ursa años atrás, solo Iroh se quedó, quien le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Traer al avatar nunca iba a cambiar nada, ¿verdad tío?

Iroh no respondió solo bajo la cabeza con melancolía, siendo respuesta más que suficiente para Zuko, quien solo se sacudió la mano de su tío y partió al palacio, con cuidado de no toparse ni con su padre ni con su hermana.

Esa noche, Aang estaba encerrado en su prisión, preguntándose qué sería de él ahora, que sería de Appa, pensó en escapar, ¿pero cómo? ¿Y adonde iría en este mundo en guerra?, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible para no alertar a los guardias, Aang empezó a estudiar la celda buscando puntos débiles, cuando de pronto escuchó a los guardias en una pelea, algunos intentaban dar la alarma, pero eran noqueados antes de eso, Aang que solo escuchaba los ruidos, no sabía que pasaba, hasta que una figura oscura se acerco a la puerta de su celda, usando sus espadas para cortarla y luego pasar al lugar donde estaban las barras de acero, estaba vestido completamente de negro, con excepción de su rostro, que era una gran mascara azul, apariencia que no pasaría mucho antes de ser conocido como "el espíritu azul", Aang solo miró asustado y sorprendido a este intimidante personaje al momento que levantó sus espadas en señal de ataque, Aang se asustó y dio un gritó sordo cuando el espíritu azul rompió el candado de la celda de Aang, abriendo la puerta y entregándole su vara, la cual llevaba amarrada en la espalda, luego dando media vuelta haciéndole al joven maestro aire una señal de que lo siguiera, si bien Aang no entendía muy bien sus intenciones, no había duda de que lo estaba ayudando a escapar, así que Aang lo siguió, mientras se movían sigilosamente por los pasillos de la prisión.

-No quiero sonar malagradecido, pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿y por qué me ayudas? – el espíritu no contestaba, solo continuaba su camino asegurándose de que Aang lo siguiera, hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación de la prisión, en la entrada habían dos maestros fuego vigilando la entrada, el espíritu azul le indico con unas señas el maestro fuego del lado izquierdo y antes de que Aang pudiera aceptar o declinar, el espíritu azul lanzó una de sus dos espadas al maestro fuego del lado derecho, clavándose esta a unos centímetros de su cara, lo cual provocó que ambos guardias se distrajeran mirando a la espada y así no notar como el espíritu azul se abalanzó contra el guardia de la derecha, usando un rápido movimiento atacó desde abajo con el filo de la espada para hacer retroceder al guardia y luego con un giro golpearlo en la nariz con la empuñadura de la espada, haciendo que el golpe combinado del espíritu y el que este provocó en la pared, bastara para dejar al guardia inconsciente, el otro no dudo en empezar a lanzar fuego que ni siquiera llego a inquietar al espíritu, pues una fuerte ráfaga de viento de Aang lo lanzó hasta golpearlo con la pared quedando igual que su compañero. Con otro movimiento de la espada, el espíritu azul tumbo el candado de la puerta y la abrió, indicándole al avatar que entrara, Aang lo hizo y su expresión pasó a de gran felicidad cuando vio a Appa, aun encadenado, pero ahí.

-¡Appa! – gritó Aang lanzándose a la cabeza del amigable bisonte que empezó a lamer de felicidad a Aang en medio de las risas de este, lo cual fue interrumpido por una voz:

-Me preguntó quién estará bajo la máscara de este personaje… - dijo en un tono irónico Iroh, parado en la entrada de la habitación y caminando hacia el dúo, ante la mirada del espíritu azul y de Aang -¿el avatar ya lo sabe?, finalizó Iroh y puso a Aang a pensar, no durante mucho tiempo hasta que Aang dedujera quien se encontraba bajo la máscara, y bajara de Appa para ponerse frente a él.

-Zuko…- murmuro Aang, a lo cual entendiendo que ya de nada servía ocultarse, se sacó la máscara, revelando al captor del avatar.

-Escucha avatar, solo te libero porque mi padre me engañó y…

-No, no es así Zuko – le interrumpió Iroh, haces esto porque lo sientes correcto, lo que tu corazón en verdad quiere.

-Tío, ante todo soy de la Nación del Fuego y el avatar es un enemigo –debatió Zuko, pero Iroh no iba a dejar que su sobrino siguiera cegándose, en medio de un Aang que entendía que no era momento de que él interviniera.

-Esas son cosas que otros te han dicho, en la reunión de hace 3 años, hablaste porqué sentías que eso era lo que querías y sentías correcto y luego fue Ozai quién te envió por el avatar, así que dime príncipe Zuko, en tu corazón, ¿Qué es no lo que crees, sino lo que siente correcto?-

Zuko, solo miró al suelo, por mucho que le lastimara el orgullo, sabia en su corazón la repuesta y no era la que su padre, el señor del Fuego Ozai hubiera dado.

-¿Así que dudas Zusu?, supongo que no es algo para sorprenderse- era Azula que había seguido a Zuko desde el principio y estaba al tanto de la situación, ella y el escuadrón de soldados y maestros que la acompañaban bloqueando la entrada.

-¡Capturen al avatar y destruyan a los traidores! - Ordenó Azula a las tropas que de inmediato empezaron a atacar, uno de ellos por fortuna lanzó una bola de fuego que Aang usando su aire control desvió para así quemar la cuerdas de Appa y liberar al bisonte, mientras los soldados y maestros rodeaban a Iroh y al avatar, ya que Azula fue por su hermano, una pelea que no parecía tener un claro ganador, pues ambos hermanos bloqueaban y atacaban, sin embargo el ataque de Azula era más rápido y feroz por lo que pronto alcanzaría a Zuko.

Iroh y Aang estaban espalda con espalda, listos para enfrentar a los maestros, cuando Iroh dice con tranquilidad:

-¿Saben porque me llamaban el Dragón del Oeste?...- los soldados no entendieron bien a que se debía eso, a lo que Iroh solo dijo:

-¡Aang agáchate¡ - Aang obedeció y Iroh usó su aliento de fuego para alejar a las tropas que los rodeaban y darles algo de espacio, a lo cual Aang con un movimiento de su vara lanzó un fuerte golpe de viento que lanzó unos guardias lejos permitiéndole a Iroh y Aang alcanzar a Appa en medio de los bloqueos del fuego control, mientras tanto Azula y Zuko no se dejaban vencer, en medio de las burlas de Azula:

-Solo tu podías lanzarte de nuevo al abismo cuando por fin empezabas a subir Zusu- lo que Azula no sabía es que Zuko ahora tenía un aliado inesperado, pues Appa voló y dándole la espalda al grupo dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y con un movimiento de su cola generó una enrome corriente de aire, aun más fuerte de las de Aang al tiempo que el joven avatar le gritaba al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego:

-¡Zuko a un lado! –entendiendo lo que pasaba, Zuko se arrojó a un lado mientras el viento de Appa golpeaba a Azula y a sus tropas lanzándolas al otro lado de la habitación dándoles un fuerte golpe contra la pared, oportunidad perfecta para escapar, mientras Appa se acercaba volando con Aang y Iroh montados, se detuvieron frente a Zuko, mientras Aang le extendía la mano al joven que lo puso ahí en primer lugar; Zuko se sorprendió que después de ser capturado por él, el avatar le tendiera la mano para escapar cuando fácilmente pudo solo irse, pero eso no significaba que lo desaprovecharía y tomó la mano del joven maestro aire y subió a la montura de Appa donde ya estaba su tío, mientras Aang le decía a su bisonte:

-¡Appa! ¡Yip, Yip! – a lo que el bisonte a toda velocidad salió de la habitación y yendo por el amplio pasillo logró encontrar la salida con el grupo salió al cielo nocturno, en medio de las bolas de fuego tanto de los guardias como de la misma Azula que intentó hacer lo posible por seguirlos, pero la velocidad de Appa fue superior y lograron escapar lejos de los ataques y a salvo, solo relativamente, pues obviamente Azula le contó todo a Ozai y tanto Zuko como Iroh pasaron a la lista de traidores de la Nación de Fuego.

Mientras volaban, Zuko aun se sentía algo confundido, entre su corazón y su cabeza, pero el corazón cada vez ganaba más fuerza, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno y se alejaba del palacio que apenas volvió a ver, mientras Aang además del camino le dio una mirada comprensiva a Zuko, sabiendo lo difícil que era él para esto… tanto como lo fue para él escapar del monje Gyatso.

Iroh rompió el silencio y con su tradicional buen humor dijo:

-Bien, Príncipe Zuko, Avatar Aang, según parece los tres empezaremos un nuevo viaje, tomando en cuenta que el avatar debe aprender los elementos continuando el ciclo, sugiero que primero te busquemos un maestro agua, luego uno de tierra y en cuanto al fuego aquí tienes a los dos mejores maestros de todos, jaja- dijo Iroh soltando unas risas de optimismo y paternidad.

-Jaja, no tengo ninguna duda sobre lo ultimo- le respondió Aang mientras su alegre inocencia lo invadía, luego ambos miraron a Zuko que aun miraba en dirección a la Nación de Fuego de la que se alejaban, para darse vuelta y con una mirada de esperanza, pero con orgullo para no mostrar mucha emoción (lo cual igual no disimulaba bien su expresión alegre) dijo:

-Bueno, los informes militares decían que ya no hay maestros agua en la tribu agua del sur donde te encontramos, así que supongo que deberemos ir a la tribu agua del norte.

Sintiéndose feliz al ver que Zuko había pasado de enemigo a amigo, dio una sonrisa y luego dirigiéndose a Appa, dijo con alegría:

-Bueno amigo, ganamos nuevos compañeros y nos vamos a la tribu agua del norte.

Y así surcando el cielo nocturno, este "equipo avatar" se dirigió al norte, donde ya resolverían el encontrar a un maestro agua para Aang y el cómo lograr que estos dos maestros fuego no eran una amenaza para el mundo, sino los nuevos amigos del avatar, pero a pesar de esto, el futuro se veía muy brillante; gracias a Iroh y Zuko, el movimiento y la inteligencia de la Nación de Fuego serian reconocidos al instante al igual que las habilidades de sus tropas, dándoles una gran ventaja logística en el camino, además de que el elemento que al principio hubiera parecido más difícil de aprender, el fuego, ya tenía asegurados no solo uno, sino dos grandes maestros para el avatar; l futuro no podía verse más prometedor, para el viejo general que encontraba un nuevo camino de paz, para el príncipe que finalmente se sentía en paz consigo mismo, para el avatar que salvaría el mundo y para el mundo que iba a salvar.

Sin embargo, aunque ninguno de los tres jamás lo sepa, la buena fortuna que viene en este mundo, también viene con un terrible precio, pues al no ir a la tribu agua del sur, jamás conocerán a Sokka, que habría sido un gran amigo y Aang jamás conocerá a Katara, quien habría sido el amor de su vida, por fortuna, era un precio que Aang nunca sabrá que pagó en este mundo, en donde Zuko llegó primero al iceberg.

_**Proximo capitulo: ¿y si Yue no se hubiera sacrificado por la luna?**_

* * *

Y aquí esta mi segunda historia alternativa de Avatar, gracias por los reviews que dejaron en la ultima, y les recuerdo a tod s que pueden dejarme en los reviews sugerencias de que próxima historia alternativa podría escribir, ya tengo algunas en mente, pero más ideas no viene mal, pero OJO el sugerirme no garantiza que las escriba su idea, solo que lo tomare en cuenta para un futuro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Y si Yue no se sacrificara?

**Aquí**** vuelvo con otra historia alternativa, me da mucho gusto ver que les han gustado las anteriores y sus sugerencias, al principio quería ir subiendo las historias según el orden de la serie, pero como ya pasamos al final del libro agua, las subiré en cualquier orden.**

**Y en respuesta a Ty Lee, cada capitulo es una historia alternativa nueva, esa es la idea, hacer un conjunto de pequeñas historias de historias alternativas de avatar, en caso de que necesitara mas de uno para contar una historia, pondré en el titulo que es la primera parte y que la segunda vendrá con el siguiente capitulo, pero realmente no creo que eso pase, creo que como ahora cada capitulo será historia nueva; y lamento no publicar más rápido, pero también estoy escribiendo otras cosas de avatar, fuera de estas historias alternativas, que planeo publicar en esta pagina, ademas de las típicas cosas de todos los días, pero lo más pronto que pueda traeré nuevos ****capítulos**

**Y ahora si la historia :)**

* * *

**¿Y si Yue no se hubiera sacrificado por la luna?**

-Es muy tarde… está muerto… - Fueron las palabras de Katara al depositar al pez con la mortal herida de fuego, que en realidad era el espíritu de la luna en el estanque que por tanto tiempo había compartido con otro pez, la forma mortal del espíritu del océano, si bien Aang se había unido con este otro espíritu para formar un imponente gigante de agua que hacia estragos en las tropas de la Nación de Fuego, no solucionaba la muerte del espíritu de la luna.

Ahí estaban los cuatro, Katara, Iroh, Yue y Sokka, guardando un silencioso luto por el espíritu caído, hasta que Iroh levantó la mirada y viendo el blanco pelo de la joven Yue, dijo lo que pensaba y que era la ultima esperanza del espíritu de la luna:

-Tú… fuiste tocada por el espíritu de la luna, parte de su vida está en ti.

-Sí, tienes razón – respondió Yue- ella me dio la vida… quizá deba devolvérsela- a lo que la joven empezó a ponerse de pie aceptando su destino de sacrificarse por la luna, sin terminar de hacerlo cuando Sokka asustado por lo que Yue iba a hacer la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-No, no tienes que hacer eso.

-Es mí deber Sokka- le respondió Yue

-¡No te dejaré hacerlo!- respondió Sokka con un poco de ira en su rostro- tu padre mí pidió que te protegiera- lo cual no tuvo tanto efecto en Yue, como lo que en este mundo, Sokka decidió decir después:

-Te necesito Yue…- a lo que Yue dio vuelta y la expresión en la cara de Sokka, terminó de convencer a la joven tocada por la luna, que tomando con ambas manos la de Sokka, le dio un sorpresivo y apasionado beso que terminó con Yue mirando a los ojos del joven de la tribu agua del sur y diciéndole:

-No te dejaré.

Tanto Katara como Iroh no tuvieron corazón como para insistir con el tema, además otras cosas de las que preocuparse, como la gran combinación del avatar y el espíritu del océano que a casi tenía a la Nación de Fuego sin nada y una pelea entre Zuko y Zhao que terminaba con el almirante siendo arrastrado al mundo de los espíritus por el espíritu del océano, poco después de dejar derrotada a la Nación de Fuego y al avatar liberado de la unión. Situación en la que medio de todo Iroh se había ido del estanque a encontrarse con su nieto e iniciar una larga travesía por mar, ahora sin el apoyo de un barco o tripulación.

Aunque todo parecía haberse ganado, tanto la invasión repelida como la derrota de quien la dirigía, el cielo seguía completamente oscuro, la luna ya no estaba, al igual que el agua control, la tribu agua del norte empezaba a recuperar a sus heridos y cuantificar los daños sufridos, mientras Aang volvía a la fuente a enterarse de que el espíritu seguía muerto y solo el del océano seguía danzando, la luz solo llegó al amanecer cuando salió el sol, y Yue abrazada de Sokka salía junto con Aang y Katara del estanque espiritual en dirección a la ciudad, todos algo animados por la victoria, pero la tristeza de la muerte del espíritu de la luna era mayor, provocando un triste silencio que Katara rompió:

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya lo intenté pero no tiene sentido, el agua control no regresa… - palabras que hicieron que Yue bajara la mirada, pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable, situación que hizo peor al llegar a la ciudad, donde se podía ver los soldados heridos abarrotando las calles y gente corriendo por todos lados a donde pudieran ayudar en una situación que cada vez se hacía peor; sin embargo en medio de todo el grupo oyó un grito de felicidad de entre la gente.

-¡Yue, hija! ¡Gracias a los espíritus que estas bien! –Era el padre de Yue y jefe de la tribu que ignorando lo que su hija estuvo a punto de hacer, ahora solo se alegraba de ver que ella estaba sana y salva, para luego pasar a dirigirse a Sokka con un:

-La cuidaste, lo hiciste bien- lo cual hizo sentir más tranquilo al chico de la tribu agua del sur y luego dirigiéndose a Aang:

-Gracias avatar Aang, has salvado a nuestro pueblo de la destrucción – Aang también dio una sonrisa de orgullo, sin embargo como antes nadie podía estar totalmente feliz, el agua control se había ido y no se sabía cómo hacerla regresar…

-Jefe Arnook – dijo un soldado- toda la tribu está en problemas, sin el agua control la reconstrucción va demasiado lenta y no hay agua control curativa para los heridos eso sin mencionar de para controlar los canales y puertas de la ciudad, me temo que si seguimos sin la luna, será solo cosa de tiempo para que toda la tribu caiga-

Yue no pude evitar soltar lágrimas y despegarse de su padre y salir corriendo al mismo puente donde hace poco le había dicho a Sokka que estaba comprometida, el cual ahora era de los pocos lugares que casi no tenia heridos o recordatorios de que la luna y el agua control se habían ido, Yue vio el agua pasar por debajo del puente, el elemento que le había dado la vida a su pueblo ahora estaba inerte, mientras sus lagrimas caian a él, hasta que Sokka llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué he hecho Sokka?, por conservar mi vida he condenado a todo mi pueblo.

-Tu vida no es menos importante que la de ellos Yue- fue la respuesta de Sokka y si bien creía eso, no animaba a Yue.

-Sokka… ahora solo quiero estar sola…- Sokka entendió que aunque detestaba ver así a Yue, era lo que necesitaba y volvió con su hermana y el avatar, los encontró con Pakku intentando recuperar algo de agua control.

-No funciona…- dijo Katara -Apenas podemos controlar suficiente para un vaso de agua-

-Tal vez podría pedirle al pez Koi que nos volviéramos a unir, incluso sin la luna me ayudó a hacer agua control a gran escala- le respondió Aang con un gran optimismo que fue silenciado por el maestro Pakku.

-Aunque funcionara Aang, tendrás que irte algún día a aprender la tierra control y salvar el mundo, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

-Entonces hasta que podamos solucionarlo no me iré- le respondió Aang decidido, aun siendo una promesa que en el fondo sabía que no podría cumplir, pues Pakku tenía razón, debía ir a buscar un maestro tierra y detener a Ozai, no podía quedarse en la tribu agua del norte mucho más.

-Bueno, no hay problema, nuestro avatar encontrará una solución alternativa al problema lunar – habló Sokka abrazando a Aang y con un humor que intentaba mejorar la situación, pero algo de lo que dijo dejando pensando a Pakku y al jefe Arnook el cual habló al respecto:

-¿Solución alternativa? ¿Dices que ya conocen una forma de revivir la luna?

-Ah… no, no, ninguno, solo era un decir, ¿no Sokka?- respondió Aang temeroso a lo cual Sokka asintió con el mismo nerviosismo, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de que Yue había pasado cerca del lugar y escuchado todo, lo cual solo hizo que quisiera alejarse.

Mientras la princesa de la tribu agua del norte recorría su ciudad, solo veía dolor, sin la luna ni el agua control, las reconstrucciones de los edificios de hielo eran casi imposibles, sin embargo el mayor daño estaba en el pueblo mismo, todos los guerreros y civiles heridos durante la batalla que no contaban con el poder de las curanderas de agua control, haciendo a las posibilidades de sobrevivir muy escasas, pues ese poder había sido la base de la medicina de la tribu, apenas si tenían unas pocas pociones que se agotarían pronto sin llegar a hacer mucho antes, la muerte era algo que no se demoraría en llegar sin el agua control, eso sin mencionar que sin ese poder, solo habría que esperar a que la Nación del Fuego lanzara otro ataque para que lo quedara de la ciudad cayera, Yue cada vez se sentía peor, porque ahora consideraba que si bien no fue su culpa que el espíritu de la luna muriera, si era el que no reviviera.

Después de su recorrido Yue volvió al estanque a ver el cuerpo del pez muerto en la orilla de donde aun danzaba su compañero el espíritu del océano, donde estaba Aang, Katara, Sokka, Pakku y el jefe Arnook, viendo si el avatar podía despertar alguna especie de conexión con el espíritu… sin ningún resultado, incluso si Aang entrara al estado avatar, no tenía el poder de revivir muertos, puesto que no tenía una porción d la vida de la luna en él como Yue, al ir anocheciendo con un cielo totalmente oscuro sin luna, todos acordaron que sería mejor continuar con otra cosa mañana, mientras todos iban retirándose, Yue no se movió, Sokka notó esto y se quedó a hacerle compañía.

-Yue… se que encontraremos otra forma- intento calmarla Sokka.

-Aun si así fuera Sokka…- respondió Yue- ¿Cuándo llegará esa otra forma? Mi pueblo está en la desesperación, débil y cercano a la muerte, necesitan la luna ahora, no en un futuro que ni siquiera sabemos si llegará.

-He visto a tu pueblo, sobrevivieron una guerra de 100 años como ningún otro pueblo en el mundo y ahora una invasión enrome también la resistieron, sobrevivirán a esto… no necesitan perderte- al tiempo que Sokka decía esto tomaba con su mano la barbilla de Yue mirándola a los ojos al tiempo que ambos se iban acercando, para luego terminar su frase:

-Yo no quiero perderte- Sokka se iba a inclinar a besar a Yue, sin embargo la expresión de esta cambió radicalmente, de un tierno cariño a una asustada impresión, que la hizo separase de Sokka, casi como si este fuera un fantasma.

-¿Tú no quieres perderme?, Sokka… esto se trata de mi pueblo, de vidas, no de nosotros, yo tengo la vida que puede darle a luna la suya una vez más, no solo por mi pueblo, sino por el equilibrio del mundo- Yue casi estaba levantado la voz, y el tono de esta tenia rastros de ira y tristeza- Sokka… al conocerte, te vi como alguien que entendía que a veces para hacer lo correcto debes renunciar a lo que más quieras, incluso al amor… ahora casi no sé quién eres…

-Yue…- Sokka empezaba a desesperarse, porqué se hacía evidente no solo a donde iba la conversación, sino que ambos se estaban perdiendo, no solo como posible pareja, sino de cualquier tipo de relación.

-Pero Yue… en ese momento, tu viste que no eres alguien que deba dar su vida para que otros recuperen la suya sin intentar otras formas antes- las palabras de Sokka sonaban a desesperación, pero a diferencia de ese momento, esta vez Yue no dudaba de lo que pensaba.

-No Sokka… lo hice por miedo a perderte, del mismo modo que tu temes perderme ahora, pero esto es más importante que tú o yo y si no puedes verlo… entonces no eres quién pensé que eras- la mirada de Yue era seria ahora, se podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero mayormente determinación y decepción de Sokka, para el cual las palabras de Yue caían como cuchillos en su corazón, al tiempo que está daba media vuelta y se arrodillo para tomar al pez en sus manos y hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer, pero una voz detuvo todo por un momento.

-Yue…- era el jefe Arnook, padre de Yue, quién estaba junto con Pakku, Aang y Katara, todos habían escuchado la conversación, pues si bien habían salido, estaban afuera discutiendo de algún posible nuevo método que intentar mañana y escucharon que ya había uno.

-Tengo que hacer esto padre…- y nada la hizo detenerse, puso sus manos sobre el pez muerto y este brillo, al mismo tiempo que Yue caía muerta en los brazos de su padre que fue corriendo a recogerla, para luego desvanecerse en sus brazos, al tiempo que el pez recuperaba la vida y empezaba a nadar con su compañero en el estanque, restituyendo el brillo de la luna (que ya se notaba por empezar a oscurecer) y el regreso del agua control, haciendo que la ciudad volviera a tener esperanza y en vítores celebró el regreso de la luna, no por mucho pues ahora que había regresado los maestros agua y las curanderas debían ponerse a trabajar, pero trabajo o no, era un alivio y alegría que reinaba al brillo de la luna, situación que era completamente opuesta en el estanque, donde las lagrimas de un padre en un silencioso estanque solo se detuvieron por la aparición de Yue en su nueva forma de espíritu en el estanque:

-Ahora el espíritu de la luna y yo somos uno…- dirigiendo la mirada a su padre solo dijo:

-Adiós padre… estaré contigo cada vez que veas la luna en el cielo- mientras después dirigió la mirada a los demás en el estanque, mientras el cariño reflejaba en sus ojos al ver a Pakku, Aang y Katara, esta cambió a una tristeza al ver a Sokka, al que solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y dar un último "adiós", que dejó a todo en silencio y a un Sokka con un enorme dolor, hasta que el orgulloso y triste padre de Yue rompió el silencio.

-Pakku… - por favor toma un bote y lleva al avatar y sus amigos lo más cerca posible del reino tierra para que Aang pueda ir con el rey Bumi a aprender la tierra control.

-Jefe Arnook… - dijo Sokka intentando de alguna manera ayudar en el difícil momento del padre, pero este solo contestó sin mirarlo.

-Sokka… solo váyanse por favor.

Con el arrepentimiento en su mirada, Sokka dio media vuelta y salió del estanque junto con Aang, Katara y Pakku, mientras el jefe aun necesitaba quedarse ahí un poco más.

Cuando el equipo avatar estuvo en el barco, Aang y Katara se juntaron en el frente donde estaba Appa a hablar.

-Katara… ¿crees que debamos hablar con Sokka?, no ha dicho nada gracioso ni nada de comida en mucho tiempo- le preguntó Aang a la joven maestra agua, la cual respondió:

-No creo que aun sea el momento Aang, Sokka ahora está en una etapa en la que nada de lo que nadie diga lo hará sentir mejor, creo que debemos esperar unos días, pero cuando esa tristeza empiece a levantarse… haré todo lo posible para que mi hermano vuelva ser el chico insoportable y amante de la carne que conocemos- la sonrisa de Katara al decir esa última frase reflejo la esperanza de recuperar a Sokka de ese estado, la cual también secundo Aang.

Y aunque en el futuro Aang y Katara si lograrán regresar a Sokka su sarcasmo y amor por la carne, el recuerdo del primer amor y sobre todo la pérdida es algo que ninguna persona puede realmente olvidar, ¿podrá afectar esto a Sokka en el futuro aun cuando sabemos que recobrará su alegría? ¿Afectará esto su futura relación con Sukki?, porque la verdad es que Yue siempre estuvo destinada desde que nació a sacrificarse por la luna, el no hacerlo en el momento solo hacía que llegara al mismo lugar de otra forma, una que a Sokka le costó más dolor que el de solo perder a su primer amor, sino el también ambos alejarse en el corazón en este mundo en que Yue decidió no sacrificarse por la luna.

**Próximo**** capitulo: ¿y si Toph no se hubiera ido de casa para unirse al equipo avatar? (Idea de MarioZekeda)**

* * *

**Personalmente, creo que este capitulo no me salió tan bueno como los otros dos, pero dejaré que ustedes decidan y MarioZekeda trataré de tener lo más pronto posible tu historia de toph**

**También les recuerdo a todos que además de comentarios del relato en los review, pueden dejarme sugerencias para futuras realidades alternativas, pero OJO, dejar sugerencia no garantiza que la escriba, solo que la tomaré en cuenta**


End file.
